A conventional high-brightness display unit generates heat readily and thus is predisposed to damage or even failure in the absence of an efficient heat dissipation mechanism.
According to the prior art, a conventional heat-dissipating structure of a high-brightness display unit is characterized in that a plurality of fans is disposed at the rear portion of the high-brightness display unit to carry out heat dissipate. However, as time passes by, hot air tends to accumulate inside the high-brightness display unit to thereby compromise heat dissipation.
Furthermore, the prior art does not design heat-dissipating holes to be small enough to prevent foreign bodies from intruding into the high-brightness display unit.
Furthermore, the conventional fans for use with the conventional heat-dissipating structure only deliver air current to the rear portion of the high-brightness display unit and thus cannot dissipate heat efficiently from the rear portion of the high-brightness display unit.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a heat-dissipating structure of a high-brightness display unit to efficiently dissipate heat from the rear portion of the high-brightness display unit.